Sherlock: Pain
by Anneh2793
Summary: Post Reichenbach Fall. Sherlock Returns To 221b, but everything doesn't go to plan as Sherlock had hoped. Sherlock x John.  Mycroft x Lestrade thrown in there too!  Rated M  for future Chapters  still to come .
1. Chapter 1  Coming Back

Written post Reichenbach Fall. I don't think there's any spoilers as such, but watching the episode might help XD

Still, the plot:  
>Sherlock has returned to show John he is not in fact dead. John doesn't take it so well at first but realises it is actually Sherlock.<p>

There will be more chapters after and I know there's nothing dirty (so far) but there will be, so that is why I have rated it an M at the moment!

**There may already be some kind of storyline similar, BUT, i've read so many or i just haven't read one yet. So, if there is anything similar already, I apologise profusely. I really do NOT mean to steal anyone's ideas. **But again and as always, please do read and enjoy. Please leave reviews and any positive and constructive criticism is welcomed!

Anneh xoxo

* * *

><p>It's been long. Too long. John has grown accustom to Sherlock not being around the flat or around at all. Yes, in the beginning he missed the scents, sounds, sights and the odd experiments here and there but, he's gotten used to all of that not being around. As used to it as he can be anyway. John really was not prepared for what was about to unfold in the day to come. He had just accepted things the way it was, then he comes along and messes everything up. Like he always used to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock didn't know how he could stay away from John and 221b for as long as he did. He couldn't stand it anymore and he needed to return. He needed to return to see John most of all. He still wasn't sure just how John would react when he walks through that door, human emotions was still as alien to him as it was when he first met John. He tried, he really did but still, they confused him. All he knew he needed to do was return. He couldn't wait to hug John, smell him, kiss him and… well. He just hoped that in the bottom of his heart, John wouldn't be angry with him, would let him explain everything and why he did what he had done. He needed to do it now. He has been standing outside for at least half an hour now staring at the front door, it's better to do it now and put of the inevitable.<p>

Slowly, Sherlock started to make his way up the stairs, pulling out the key he had to the door. Hopefully, Mrs Hudson hadn't changed the locks. Looks like the bell has been fixed though. The key turned in the door and opened slightly. He wanted to be as quiet as possible as so not to arouse suspicion and let Mrs Hudson know first before John. He tiptoed through the hallway making his way up to the stairs. He was so close now, he swears he can smell John's scent already. It's either he can actually smell something or he needs John so much his brain is making him think he can smell John. He inches closer and closer, his heart beating faster and faster. Eventually, he reaches the top of the stairs. Nothing. There doesn't seem to be a sound coming from the flat. _Oh God, John better be in._ There was only one way to find out. Again, as slowly as possible, Sherlock pushed the door open as slowly as he possibly could. John doesn't seem to be anywhere in the living room.

_Click._

Sherlock's frozen to the spot. He should have known John. He can't do anything however, not even lift his hands. He just closed his eyes, his hearing honing into what John was currently doing. The gun. It was shaking. Realisation has finally kicked in. The gun was lowered slowly and Sherlock opened his eyes again. There's still not a single word from either of the men. He could hear John very slightly breathing, hitching as he took each breath. He finally turned his head to look at John. He saw it plastered over John's face. Hurt, pain, anger, sadness, confusion. He pretty much saw it all. Next, _whack!_

John. John had. He had PUNCHED him. He should have seen it coming really. He shouldn't have expected John to just welcome him with open arms. Sherlock slumped agains't the wall eventually sliding down before hitting the ground. He didn't even rub the area John had just punched him. He had to try so hard and not cry at this very moment. He could have just broken down quite easily right now. His eyes were stinging and he just wanted to say something, anything. Or John. He wanted John to say something.

"Sh-… Sherlock, how?" John stuttered in between hitched breaths.

He still couldn't say anything. There was so much hurt in John's voice and he couldn't take it anymore. Yet, he still couldn't say anything. Not even a meek, 'Hi'. He continued to just stay on the floor with his back against the wall. He did however look back up to John, back to his face. That's what made him crack. He couldn't hold back anymore and Sherlock just started crying. He bought his knees up to his face and he just buried his face into his knees. He had also wrapped his arms around his legs keeping them in position. He could feel his whole body shaking but not one sense told him that John had moved from where he was standing. Not one tiny bit. He wanted him to do something to soothe him, comfort him, let him know everything was going to be okay. Nothing. This was ripping Sherlock apart. Destroying him from the inside out. He was probably better off not even coming back. He should have just stayed away. How stupid must he actually be to think John was just going to be the same?

He was finally able to stop crying. That's when he felt John move. Move away from him. Sherlock uncurled himself, his eyes puffy and red, his legs shaking slightly as he lowered them. He looked over to John who was now sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor blankly.

"John. I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to be with you again. Please. You have to believe me."

He didn't move. The only part that was moving was his torso from where he was breathing. Sherlock could feel his heart pounding in his chest again. He couldn't understand why John was doing this to him, letting him fall apart right in front of him. Sherlock started to move to get up from the floor but stopped abruptly as he heard from John, "Don't. Just stay there."

Sherlock blinked and moved back to the position he was sitting in before. He could feel and almost see the anger that seemed to be radiating from John right now. He touched his face from where John had punched him now. It didn't seem to be as sore as the pain he was feeling from being in this current situation.

"I had to do it John. I had to. I beg you to believe me. You have to know I did it for your protection, John. Please, just say something. This is ripping me apart, destroying me."

"THIS IS DESTROYING YOU, SHERLOCK? HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WAS DEAD. GONE FOREVER. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU'RE HURTING RIGHT NOW, SHERLOCK. DON'T. YOU. _DARE._"

He was right. He didn't know how much he had hurt John, he will probably never know how much John had been hurt by everything. Maybe the pain he was feeling was just minuscule compared to what John had been feeling. Sherlock could do nothing but stare at the floor and mutter, "Sorry."

He saw John flinch out the corner of his eye. Wrong thing to say it seemed. He will never get this right. He was stupid to think he should have come back. He's done nothing but cause more pain, more heartache. _Stupid._

_"_I can go. If that's what you want."

"Running away? Is that your answer?"

Sherlock just shook his head. Of course it wasn't the answer. It was better to have asked than to have just stayed around or just got up and left.

"I don't know what to say John. Other than I'm sorry."

"To be honest Sherlock, I don't know what I want to hear from you either. Anything but sorry."

Looking into John's eyes he saw nothing but pure anger.

"I want everything to go back to the way it was. I love you, need you and I couldn't live my life without you. This is why I came back now. I couldn't live without you around and in my life anymore. Please. Don't be angry with me. _Please_."

Sherlock started sobbing as he continued looking at John's face. He wanted to see John's face change. He wanted him to see how sorry Sherlock was, just how much he needed him back in his life, how much he _loved_ John. Nothing was happening though. The anger continued. The tears forming in his eyes again were stinging more than before. The puffiness of his eyes from the previous crying session did not make things any better. Sherlock couldn't think of a time he had been this broken and upset. Not one single time. He heard John take a deep breath and exhale. Sherlock saw John close his eyes, laying back so his head was resting against the wall.

John took one more deep breath in before calmly saying, "Explain everything. Even the tiniest little detail."

Sherlock wiped his face before calming himself. He stared at the floor before starting his explanation into what had happened. Every little thought and detail included.

* * *

><p>John listened tentatively, his eyes closed throughout the the whole of Sherlock's explanation. He couldn't look at Sherlock. He was already broken and hurt enough as it was. If he took one more look at Sherlock, he was pretty sure he would have just flipped. He held onto every word that Sherlock spoke. He heard one thing over and over again however. Moriarty. Over and over, the same name clutched onto him and spread through his body like a disease. He knew he had to be the one responsible for this. He couldn't quite believe that he would have taken it to something to this magnitude. Then he heard Sherlock say something he never thought he would hear.<p>

"He killed himself. Shot himself in the head right there in front of me. I couldn't quite believe it. I didn't want to believe it. He was the only one who could have stopped the guys from shooting you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. He just… shot himself."

John opened his eyes and lifted his head off the wall, turning his gaze to Sherlock. He just stared at him blankly looking into Sherlock's eyes. He tried to process the information in his brain but it didn't register, no matter how many times he said it to himself.

"I was out of options, I had to-"

"He… Moriarty is… Dead? He's actually dead?"

"Yes. Even I can't find a way that he could have survived shooting himself in the head."

"You came back from jumping off a roof."

Both of them just sat in silence. They knew that John had a point, but he needed to let Sherlock continue. He went back to resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. Sherlock continued explaining again shortly after. There were parts that John listened to and parts he didn't. He seemed to get the most of what Sherlock had said though. He couldn't believe that Molly knew and he didn't. It made him feel like his insides were twisting. It had gone silent again as Sherlock had finished his explanation. John couldn't help but open his eyes, stare at the ceiling and take a deep breath in. He held it for a second before exhaling again, still staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to look at Sherlock again, not yet. He still didn't want to believe that he was sitting there in the first place. He had just grown accustom to how everything was. He didn't want him to unravel everything again, just as he built everything back up.

"John?"

He lifted his head from the wall again to look at Sherlock. He couldn't let himself believe that Sherlock was actually sitting there. On the other hand, he wants to just walk over to Sherlock and just touch him. For now however, the best solution for now would be to deny everything to save the heartache if it isn't true.

"Molly knew? She helped you with all this?"

Sherlock did nothing but just nod. He wasn't even looking at John. He didn't know what to do anymore. The more he looked at Sherlock, the more he was telling himself it was him. Although he was trying to tell himself that it wasn't, the more he was losing the fight with himself. He looked at Sherlock, he seemed to look thinner before the incident. John seemed to be doing well with trying to get Sherlock to eat. If this is real, John is going to have to start from the beginning again. There is no way Sherlock was just going to go back to eating like he was before. He could hear the arguments in his head already. Sherlock lifted his head to look at John again. He could see Sherlock was thinking about something again. Maybe even going to say something else. Instead he watched as Sherlock started to get up from the floor. He just stared into Sherlock's eyes as he stood there for a moment. He must be thinking over in his head what would be best to do next. John himself wanted to do something but found himself unable to do so.

Sherlock started walking in John's direction, taking each step delicately and as slowly as possible. Again, John could do nothing but stare into his eyes as Sherlock took each step. Slowly, Sherlock made his way towards John eventually standing near the sofa. He stopped again before Sherlock assessed the situation before sitting beside John. Again, each movement slow and delicate. He noticed even though Sherlock was sitting next to him on the sofa, saying and doing nothing, he was on the edge of the seat. John looked to Sherlock's cheek from where he had hit him. It looked quite red, swollen and sore. Without thinking, John raised his hand to brushing Sherlock's cheek, over the area. Sherlock winced only a little and John had almost missed it. There was no denying it now. There was no way his body could be imagining this with this amount of feeling. He didn't even imagine anything like this when Sherlock was first gone. There has been nothing as strong as this. John moved his hand away from Sherlock's face slightly and shuffled a little closer to him. He could feel how close his knees were. John put his hand to his face again, applying a little more pressure this time and moved his hand down Sherlock's face. He watched Sherlock close his eyes and his own hand trailing down Sherlock's face, taking in every little detail as he was doing so. His hand rested on Sherlock's neck with his fingers at the back of his neck. He could feel the small amount of hair. That's when realisation kicked in. He was here. He really was.

John let out a small, choked sob before saying, "Oh God… Sherlock. You're… You're really here."

His hand was still on Sherlock's neck and felt the muscles in his neck as he nodded. John couldn't help but hug Sherlock as tightly as he possibly could. He was the one who was shaking and crying now. He couldn't hold it back anymore. His Sherlock was really here. He didn't care how or why. He was back. Here, in John's arms. Sherlock had his head nuzzled in John's neck while he was also clamped onto John. He felt Sherlock's warm breath and soft curls agains't his neck. He could really feel just how thin Sherlock had become, especially with his arms around Sherlock.

"You seem a lot thinner than you look."

Both John and Sherlock pulled back from the hug but without letting go of each other. John couldn't help but let out a little laugh and smile at Sherlock. Sherlock returned a small smile in return.

"I don't get why you were so bitter and angry to start with, John."

"Sherlock, please. Don't ruin this now."

"I just want to know, John. Why were you-"

"I saw you. Jump off a building and hit the ground. You really think that i'm just going to be happy when you turn up again like, 'Surprise!'? You left me alone for so long. I had just come to terms with everything and you turned it all upside down again. It was never going to be a happy reunion."

Sherlock looked away and down to the ground again before saying meekly, "I guess not."

John cupped Sherlock's face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Sherlock. I didn't want to believe you were back. If it had turned out that all of this was just a dream it would have just made everything go back to the way it was before. But now I know the truth… we can start again."

He was pretty sure he saw Sherlock's eyes lighten a little. It may have been very faint, but he was sure he saw it. He couldn't quite bring himself to kiss Sherlock quite yet. God knows he wanted to but he couldn't, not yet.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was just glad John had finally come to terms that he was here, actually here and alive. He had dreamed every night of being able to go back to John. Now he could he had to restrain himself from just touching and feeling John all over. Yes, it wasn't what he was quite expecting when he first returned, but he has now however got his John back. Words could not describe how Sherlock is feeling. He had to adjust to life again without John. Even down to the part where he wasn't eating again. It almost hurt to eat though. Sherlock also knew that John would have picked up on the fact he lost weight. He could hear John's voice every time he didn't eat anything. Sherlock was so exhausted by everything. Although he wanted to spend as much time as he could with John, he really wanted to just get some sleep. After thinking about how tired his whole body was started making him feel achey and his eyelids heavy. He couldn't do anything but fidget in his seat from where he was aching so much.<p>

John knotted his eyebrows together and asked, "Sherlock, are you okay? You seem to be so fidgety suddenly."

Sherlock looked into John's eyes and saw just how worried he looked. God he missed that so much, but of course he didn't want to make John worry. He's made the man do that so much.

"I'm so exhausted and i'm just feeling so achey. It's kind of hard just sitting still now."

"Well, you could go to bed and get some sleep. I… I left your room how it was."

Sherlock nodded and started moving to get himself off the sofa. John moved so he wasn't in Sherlock's way and watched as he stood. Sherlock started walking to his room and stopped. He realised John wasn't moving from the sofa. He turned and looked at John who was still in the same position as he was before. He looked at John while saying, "Are you not going to come with me?"

John looked up at Sherlock and looked into his eyes. His mouth was slightly open.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't-"

"No! I-I do. I'll just… I'll be right behind you. You go on ahead."

Sherlock looked to the ground and turned to walk to his bedroom again. He reached his bedroom door and pushed it open slowly. He peered inside and saw John wasn't joking when he said he kept it exactly how it was. Sherlock walked over to his cupboard to find something more comfortable to sleep in. As he was undressing, John had walked into the room. He looked at John, seeing that he was already in something more comfortable. Sherlock looked away again as he pulled on the clothes he just took from his cupboard. Walking over to his bed, he quickly climbed under the duvet. By this time, all he needed to do was sleep. It wasn't long after Sherlock had become comfortable that John had joined him under the duvet. He knew John always sleeps on his back. Sherlock turned over and rested his head under John's chin and on his chest. He felt John's hand rest on his head, his fingers in his curls. As Sherlock was listening to John's breathing and heartbeat, he draped his hand over John's stomach and quickly drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2  Surprise!

WOW, Okay. I know it's been while since uploading the last chapter and this one. But there's been many factors XD (The main hitting many walls… many… many… thick and hard walls…UGH). Also i've been trying to get an exam done and out of the way (still need to do DAMMIT) and i've been ill this last week and haven't been up to writing much (sadly) BUT, here it is! I will start work on the next chapter as soon as possible, I might even add a little more touchy feely stuff into it as well XD

Also… I have been converted. I like the pairing between Mycroft and Lestrade XD

Don't ask me why… I just have. What i've read has been incredibly sweet and I have just been converted. So yes. Mycroft and Lestrade will be appearing in a relationship too (no hate… please ;_;)

But please, do enjoy ;)

**There may already be some kind of storyline similar, BUT, i've read so many or i just haven't read one yet. So, if there is anything similar already, I apologise profusely. I really do NOT mean to steal anyone's ideas. **But again and as always, please do read and enjoy. Please leave reviews and any positive and constructive criticism is welcomed!

Anneh xoxo

* * *

><p>Sherlock woke again, still a bit dopey. He took a deep breath in before opening his eyes fully. Sherlock turned over and noticed that the bed beside him was still warm but none was there. He was sure John was sleeping next to him before. Sherlock pulled the duvet off before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed eventually standing up. Sherlock left his bedroom to go and find John in the flat. He knew he hadn't been out of bed long so he couldn't be far. He went to the kitchen first as he was sure that would be the first place he would go to after getting up. Sherlock heard the kettle just finish boiling as he got nearer to the kitchen. He watched as John poured the boiling water into the cup, added milk and stirred. As John put the spoon into the sink, he had to stop himself from throwing the tea over himself.<p>

"Shit, Sherlock! Can you let me know when you're there next time please?"

"Ah, sorry."

"It's okay Sherlock, just a warning would be nice next time," John said and smiled a little, "Umm, tea?"

Sherlock nodded walking to the table and sitting down. He couldn't help but notice how big the kitchen seemed without all of his equipment plastered everywhere. He did have to wonder where John had put it all however.

"In the basement."

It took a couple of seconds for Sherlock to register what John had just said. John set the cup on the table in front of Sherlock. He watched as John sat in the chair opposite to him. Sherlock stared at him as he said, "What?"

"I noticed you were looking around the kitchen. I've put all the equipment in that room Mrs Hudson could never seem to rent out."

"Oh, right. Okay."

Sherlock took a sip from his tea before wincing and setting it back down again. He watched John across the table from him just casually flick through the paper like it was any other ordinary day. He wanted to start some kind of conversation, but Sherlock still wasn't quite sure just what to say. To be perfectly honest, Sherlock was quite surprised John was just sitting at the table just reading the paper. After what had happened yesterday, he didn't expect John to just 'go back to normality' this quickly. He really did need something to talk about though. Looking at the paper in John's hands, he thought that would be a good place to start. Sherlock tried as casually as possible asking, "You know that's yesterday's paper?"

John sighed and put the paper down onto the table in front of him. "Yes, Sherlock. If you haven't noticed already, I haven't been out to the shops yet. Therefore, I haven't got todays paper."

Sherlock couldn't help but stare into his tea for a few seconds before drinking it all in one go. He set the cup onto the table before looking to John and saying, "I'll go."

John's mouth parted a little in shock, but quickly replied, "No, Sherlock. You don't have to, really."

"I insist."

With that, Sherlock quickly stood from the table and started walking back to the bedroom. It didn't take Sherlock too long to get changed before he was back in the living room. He remembered he didn't have any money though. Sherlock quickly went back into the kitchen before asking John, "Have you got any money? I don't have any."

Sherlock watched John carefully as he walked back into the living room and rummaged through the pockets of his coat. John pulled out his wallet and handed Sherlock a crisp £5 note, smiled and said, "I expect change. Oh wait, actually, we need some milk as well."

He just nodded at John before taking the note and replying, "Got it. Milk and paper."

Sherlock turned on his heels, grabbed his own coat and scarf and walked down the stairs. As he got to the bottom, he had to wonder why Mrs Hudson hadn't come up to investigate anything yet. He must remember to ask John about that later. Hope he hasn't murdered her after one of her ramblings. With that in mind, Sherlock opened the door and quickly left. It didn't seem as cold as it looked when he had looked outside. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, gaining him a few weird looks from passers by. He couldn't believe he was talking to himself about normal, everyday things. Something John would talk about, _Oh nice day isn't it, Sherlock?_ He's been away for so long and hasn't had anything to keep his brain working, he feels almost like he's dumbed down a bit. Sherlock was pretty sure that after some puzzles or cases, he would be back to normal again soon. He realised he still needs to see Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan again. Also Mrs Hudson. He still isn't sure just how he's going to go about it though. After the reaction from John, it did make him wonder if he was going to be punched from anyone else. He softly rubbed the area where John had punched him yesterday.

It wasn't long before he had reached the shop. It was just around the corner. Sherlock took to swiftly looking around the shop for the paper and milk. He remembered looking at the papers after the incident. It took weeks before the papers had stopped going on about it, but when they did stop, it was quite abrupt. Sherlock knew that the papers would have been going on about it, but not for as long as he did. He saw the front of the paper, looking to see yet another story about some celebrity having an affair with another. Back to the same old. He wanted to leave the shop as soon as possible and just get back to the flat, get back to John again. It didn't matter how strangely the man was acting, he still wanted to be near him. Sherlock quickly paid for the items and left.

* * *

><p>John really didn't have a lot he could do. He knew Sherlock wouldn't be long and it was pointless just flicking through the paper again. He decided it would be best if he had a shower, while Sherlock was somewhere else. John had just come out of the bathroom as Sherlock stepped through the door. He watched as Sherlock placed the paper on the table and the milk in the fridge. It was still a strange sight to John, when he saw the fridge was actually full without the odd bag of fingers or head in the fridge. Sherlock then reached into his pocket, grabbing the change and placing it next to the paper. John briefly rubbed his head with the towel as Sherlock sat at the table again. It was still awkward for John to think of anything to say. After yesterday, he was still in shock. He looked at the bruise now on Sherlock's cheek. He remembered the last time Sherlock had asked him to punch him, just before meeting The Woman. He couldn't help but giggle slightly at the thought. <em>I always here punch me in the face when you're talking.<em> It made John grin even more. He saw Sherlock give him a strange look from where he was sitting at the table.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I got to punch you. Just before we met The Woman."

"It still satisfies you so much?"

"Well, yes."

John had to try so hard to hold back the laughter. It didn't seem Sherlock was so impressed. John tried to stop laughing before clearing his throat. He took a seat at the table opposite Sherlock again. He reached over to grab the paper. As John was reaching across, he felt a hand grasp his wrist tightly. He looked at the hand holding his wrist before looking at Sherlock. He saw Sherlock was staring right at John. He couldn't help but notice just how cold Sherlock's eyes looked. Sherlock looked away before letting go of John's hand and folding his arms, almost hugging himself. John didn't move for a second or two, just stayed in the same position. He moved his hand back to resting on the table in front of himself. He just watched Sherlock as he continued starting at the same bit of the table.

"Sherlock. What was… What was that about?"

Sherlock didn't reply. He just continued staring at that same spot. John really wasn't sure just what he was up to. He couldn't really tell just what Sherlock was thinking about. He knew they should be talking about something, but he just didn't know what yet. He didn't want to just go back to how they were before. It would still be a bit too weird. This morning proved just that.

"Sherlock, if you want to talk about anything just… say so."

"I don't know what to talk about though."

"Anything, even about the weather."

"Well, it might rain later. I would say there is a high chance of rain later actually."

John just stared at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow. He knew he mentioned talking about the weather, but he didn't actually think Sherlock would actually talk about the weather.

Sherlock looked up at John, before saying, "Well, there was one thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh?"

"Where's Mrs Hudson? I would have thought that after yesterday she would have been up to investigate."

"She went to visit her sister. She won't be back for another couple of days. It's one less person to worry about at the moment though, right?"

Sherlock just nodded and went back to staring at the spot on the table. It made John think about how they were going to go about letting everyone else know. Mind you, it might not be such a bad idea about Donovan and Anderson knowing until later. They didn't exactly help the situation before the incident.

"Have you thought about how we're going to let Lestrade know? He of all people should know, I think."

Sherlock just shrugged his shoulders, almost like he was sulking. He noticed Sherlock went back to hugging himself. Perhaps things were going back to normal, Sherlock closing up on himself, not saying anything. John knew he wanted things to go back to normal, but he was hoping this part of Sherlock would stop. John sighed before getting up from the chair. He walked over to Sherlock, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Just, give it a thought."

With that, John walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Sherlock watched John as he left the kitchen, walking up stairs to his room. Sherlock sat back in his seat and sighed. He was bored. Already. Perhaps paying a visit to Lestrade will mix things up a bit. As John said, he needed to tell him. Just, how was he going to do it though? There's always just sitting in his office when he's out, flicking through files and waiting for Lestrade to return. Or he could just walk into Lestrade's office and spring it upon him like, 'surprise, I'm not dead!' and walk out again. Perhaps he would save that one for Donovan and Anderson. The looks on their faces would be priceless. Might as well just go to the station anyway, he would need something to do this week. With that, Sherlock left his seat, grabbed his coat and scarf and left the flat. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he waved down a taxi, getting inside once it had pulled up.<p>

Sherlock knew it wasn't going to take too long. He pulled his phone from his pocket to text Mycroft. He knew Mycroft of all people would know what Greg was doing right at this moment.

_Mycroft, what is Greg doing right now? Is he out of his office? SH_

It wasn't long before Sherlock received a reply back.

_Yes, he's here with me. Why do you want to know? MH_

Sherlock just smirked at the reply from his brother. He needed Greg to return to his office though. His plan wasn't going to work if he was spending the day with Mycroft.

_I need you to get Greg to go back to his office. Don't ask why, he'll probably explain when he gets back home anyway. SH_

Sherlock slipped the phone back into his pocket as the taxi pulled up outside. He quickly left the cab, payed the driver and walked into the building. He was expecting all the different looks from people as he walked to Lestrade's office. Of course, people thought he was dead before and here he was, just walking through like nothing had happened. Luckily, Donovan or Anderson were not around to see him before he could pull the surprise on them. Sherlock pulled out the key he had to Lestrade's office and opened the door. (He stole the key one day when Greg was being just that little bit more stupid than ordinary, so Sherlock took it upon himself to teach him a lesson.) Quickly closing the door behind him, Sherlock sat in Greg's chair and started rummaging through files. He looked at his watch seeing that it wouldn't be too long before he turned up. Flicking through the files, there wasn't anything that took Sherlock's eye. They all seemed mundane and too simple. There was only one file left at the bottom of the draw. Sherlock picked up the file. It looked like it had been there a while. He looked through the file carefully. It didn't take too long for Sherlock to figure it all out though. As Sherlock had finished, Greg walked through the door. Sherlock couldn't help but smirk a little before looking at Greg and saying, "You know it was the wife right? But she's started a new family in Arizona. A bit too late to go and find her now I would say."

Greg just stared at Sherlock dumbfounded, mouth open making incoherent noises. Sherlock did nothing but sit back in the chair still staring at Greg with the slight smirk still on his face. He knew Greg would be surprised, or it could have been the total opposite with Mycroft opening his mouth and telling him.

"Okay. I see there isn't going to be much talking. I think i'll take my leave and go and tell Donovan and Anderson next. Can't wait to see their reactions."

Sherlock got up from the chair and walked out of Greg's office. He couldn't help but smile more after Greg's reaction. He really thought Mycroft would have told him. Especially after they moved in together. He quickly found where Donovan and Anderson were working, grinned and said, "surprise, I'm not dead!"

Quickly turning on his heels, Sherlock walked out of the building to get into another taxi to go back home. As Sherlock was sitting in the taxi, he could already see the text he would receive from Mycroft. Sherlock pulled out his phone again. He found multiple texts all from the same person. John. He unlocked his phone to start reading the texts.

_Sherlock, where have you gone?_

_Sherlock, answer your damn phone!_

_I don't know why you bother having a phone if you're NEVER GOING TO ASNWER IT._

_Answer your phone._

_God dammit Sherlock, WHERE ARE YOU? Also, ANSWER YOUR PHONE._

_I'm not going to ask again, WHERE ARE YOU?_

_SHERLOCK!_

_I give up…_

_Sherlock, please… just please… come home, I beg you. Please._

He looked at the time on his phone. He was only gone for 20 minutes and John had started worrying. He slipped the phone back into his pocket. Sherlock left the cab and payed the driver as quickly as possible. Sherlock tried to get up the stairs back to their flat as quickly as he could. He really didn't mean to make John worry, it was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after all the pain he had caused John beforehand. He opened the door to see John sitting on the sofa. He looked at John and saw just how worried he looked. The worry soon turned to anger though.

"Where the HELL have you been? I've sent you so many texts! One minute you're sitting in the kitchen, then the next minute you're just gone!"

"I'm sorry, John. I wanted to go and tell Lestrade. Also to see if there were any cases we could take."

Sherlock watched John as he got up off the sofa and walked over to him. John slowly wrapped his arms around Sherlock, lightly hugging him.

"It's okay, Sherlock. Just… I would like to know where you're going before you just run off somewhere."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, pulling him closer. As he did this, he felt John's grip around him tighten. Sherlock rested his head on John's, while slowly rubbing his thumb up and down on John's shoulder. It made him realised that perhaps he still didn't fully understand just how much he had hurt John when he disappeared


	3. Chapter 3  Talking

****SO, here is chapter 3 (a little quicker this time ^^').  
>I can't thank you guys enough for reading, favouring and leaving reviews, it means so much to me *sniffle* ;_;<p>

All I wish is that you guys enjoy and even if you have any ideas, please do not be afraid to drop a message .w.

Thank you again so much, on with the chapter oWo

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

It has almost been a week since Sherlock made his appearance. Everything seemed like it was back to normal and that nothing had happened. Sherlock was back to being bored and complaining and John listened to Sherlock's moaning. The only thing that was missing was the closeness they once shared. John wasn't sure if Sherlock knew just how much he wanted to cling to him to ensure he never left again. Sherlock has had plenty of time to think this week about just what he wants. Greg hadn't contacted Sherlock with any cases, in fact the last time either of them saw Greg was a couple of hours after Sherlock payed him a visit. Both Greg and Mycroft came to the flat. Greg still wasn't the same, although said a little more from what Sherlock had told him about what happened. Mycroft wasn't too pleased about how Sherlock had gone around letting him know. Mycroft explained how he was planning to tell Greg… before Sherlock went ahead and sprung it upon him. John couldn't help but laugh as Mycroft continued ranting by sending texts to Sherlock throughout the night. Sherlock became so annoyed as text after text was making his phone buzz like crazy. Eventually, Sherlock just threw his phone onto his armchair, curled up on the sofa and just sulked. John left Sherlock where he was and just left to go to bed. It seems the same thing happened every night now. Sherlock will curl up on the sofa and stay there for the rest of the night and John will come down in the morning to find him in the same position. Sherlock never wakes up until John starts shuffling around in the kitchen though.

John was caught off guard as Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist. John just stayed as still as he possibly could as Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder, face nuzzling into his neck.

"Sherlock?"

"Don't move just. Just stay there. Please?"

John did what he was asked from Sherlock, keeping his hands rested on the counter in front of him.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?"

"I feel like you've been avoiding me all week. You've hardly said anything, you listen to me moaning and yet you still say nothing. Do you really hate me that much?"

Sherlock sniffed a little, probably a little for effect.

"I haven't been avoiding you Sherlock. At least, I haven't been trying deliberately. I didn't know how much space you would need."

"So me curling up on the sofa every night didn't give you a hint?"

Sherlock's grip around John's waist tightened a little. John twisted around in Sherlock's arms, resting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. John stared up into Sherlock's eyes. He had no idea Sherlock wanted his attention. He just thought it was Sherlock being… well, Sherlock. John moved his hand from Sherlock's shoulder, trailing it up to Sherlock's cheek, rubbing gently before saying, "Oh Sherlock, I had no idea. I thought it was you just needing time to yourself."

Sherlock shook his head gently before moving back to nuzzling his face in John's neck. John wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He could feel the tears start to sting in his eyes. John closed his eyes softly, hoping it would stop the tears from falling and yet they still did. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Sherlock anymore than he already had, or put a strain on their relationship. John swore Sherlock was crying. Lifting his head up, he saw the tears falling from Sherlock's eyes. _Oh God, maybe I should have talked to Sherlock more than I have done. This is all my fault._

"Please don't blame yourself, John."

John looked into Sherlock's eyes again before closing his own and placing a soft kiss on Sherlock's lips.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't realise. I'm sorry, I really am so sorry."

Sherlock cupped John's face in his hands, drawing John's face closer to his own. He could feel Sherlock's breath and his lips hovering just above, barely touching. John closed the tiny gap between them, pressing their lips together once more. The kiss harder and more passionate than before, John feeling Sherlock's hand move from one of his cheeks to the back of his head, his hair brushing agains't Sherlock's fingers. Sherlock pushed John agains't the counter, his hip pressing into John. The moment was quickly ruined as John felt something vibrate agains't his leg, although he knew fully well what is was. John tried to pull away from Sherlock to let him know his phone was buzzing agains't him, but Sherlock showed no signs of wanting to let go. John pushed his hands agains't Sherlock's chest and finally got the man to stop and pull away a bit. All he got was a hurt look from Sherlock and a whine of, "What?"

"You're phone was buzzing agains't my leg."

"I know, I was kind of trying to ignore it."

Sherlock huffed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He was a little surprised to see just who the text was from however.

"Oh, it's Lestrade. Hopefully he'll actually have something for us this time."

John watched Sherlock as he quickly typed a reply back while walking in the direction to his bedroom. Greg must be coming over soon. He felt his own phone buzz agains't his leg this time. Mycroft. What did he want?

_Glad you and Sherlock are back to "normal". MH_

Oh. Of COURSE he would know.

* * *

><p>Although Sherlock's phone ruined the moment with John in the kitchen, he couldn't help but feel the excitement and rush of adrenaline at the prospect of a new case. It didn't take too long for Sherlock to get changed into some fresh clothes for the day. It also didn't take long for Lestrade to enter the flat, followed shortly by Mycroft. <em>Oh. Great. JUST what I needed. <em>Sherlock looked at his brother before asking, "What are you doing here Mycroft? You have no need or reason to be here."

"Oh, dear brother. I am simply dropping Gregory off here. I thought I would come in and check to see how you are all doing as well."

"As you can see, we are doing fine. Now leave."

"Oh, I could see that from the text. You are, how should I put this, back to "normal". Normal for you two anyway."

Sherlock scoffed before replying, "You and Lestrade are "normal"?"

Mycroft smiled back at Sherlock. This just made Sherlock even more mad than he already was before.

"Me and Gregory have no concern in this matter. It is you I am worried about however."

"Are you leaving yet?"

"Patience, brother."

Greg turned to Mycroft, smiled slightly before saying, "Mycroft, perhaps you should leave. I really need Sherlock for this case. I don't want him pissing off Anderson anymore than he already is."

"Very well then Gregory, as you wish."

Mycroft kissed Greg softly but quickly before turning and taking his leave.

"I shall never get over how disgusting that is."

John piped up from where he was leaning agains't the wall between the kitchen and the living room, "How do you think your brother feels about us at first, Sherlock? It works both ways."

Sherlock glared at John, then to Lestrade as he laughed quickly turning back to John, "Who's side are you on?"

"No ones. I find it's more peaceful that way."

John walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't have time between Sherlock getting the text and them arriving. He could never seem to get himself dressed as quickly as Sherlock could. Undressing himself? Well, that was another matter. Lestrade was still grinning when Sherlock looked back at him.

"So, here's the case file. We're a bit short on time with this one. We've been left one dead body so far, that's our first clue. We need to figure it out before anymore people die. We've also been given a hint as to who the next person is going to be. But of course, we don't want to reach the part of finding the next body. Have you got any ideas yet?"

Sherlock flicked through the case file. There were pictures for him to look at, but there must be more. Of course he already had some ideas as to what the first clue was about, but there must be something more at the crime scene itself.

"Where's the crime scene? There's something Anderson's missed. Not any surprises there though, of course."

Greg just raised an eyebrow at Sherlock before letting him know the address. Greg left the flat, getting into the police car waiting outside. Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf, putting them on while shouting up the stairs to John, "Hurry up, John! We've a crime scene to get to and an Anderson to mock. I don't want to miss this for the world!"

John was walking down the stairs huffing as he just finished pulling his jumper on, "All right, Sherlock! You're so impatient."

"No, you should just get dressed quicker."

John grabbed his coat and walked down the stairs behind Sherlock. He waved a cab down as they got outside, climbing into the back. Sherlock handed the file over to John before asking, "What's wrong with that?"

"Sherlock, don't start this."

"Just look at it John. It really obvious."

John sighed as he opened the file, looking through the notes and pictures carefully. Sherlock couldn't help but notice how pissy John was with Sherlock. He looked over to John, watching him look through everything. Sherlock couldn't help but ask, "Are you angry with me John?"

John looked up from the file at Sherlock with a puzzled look plastering his face, "No, of course i'm not."

"Lies. Tell me why you're angry John."

"Sherlock, I'm not an-"

"You're doing it again! You're angry about something and won't tell me. Did I do something?"

"No. You haven't done anything."

Sherlock shuffled a little closer to John, looking into his eyes, "Tell me. What's. Wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just a little annoyed Greg sent the text at the time he did. Now please. Stop worrying."

John went back to looking through the file and Sherlock shifted to his original position in his seat. He just wished John would talk to him more, rather than keeping him out in the dark. He knew he would keep John out, but he had a reason. He was no good with emotions or trying to express his feelings. He thought John could read him like he could other people, but apparently not. He hoped that when he curled up on the sofa each night, John would take the hint and ask him what's wrong at least. He always used to. Things between himself and John have definitely changed. Mycroft was wrong though. Things have not gone back to "normal". There were still things out of place and needed to be sorted. He was brought back into reality when John started to speak again.

"I think I see what you're going on about. The marks around her neck, they were made after death but here in the report it's been written down as the cause of death. Also, the markings on her body. They're positioned a little too well to be just randomly placed."

Sherlock couldn't help but smile at John once he had finished explaining what he saw. That's when John realised.

"You're not going to this scene to find extra clues, you just want to rub it into Anderson's face. And everyone else. You're an evil man Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh please, John. Would you expect anything less from me? I love to show people just how stupid they are. Besides, we might find more clues, you never know."

Sherlock grinned even more as John smiled back and shook his head at Sherlock. Sherlock's grin dropped as he went back to just smiling at John. He was looking at John's face, taking in all of his features. Taking John's hand, he lifted it to his face and pressed a small, soft kiss on his knuckles before saying softly, "I love you, John."

John just smiled back at Sherlock, shifting to sit close to Sherlock. He finally looked into Sherlock's eyes and replied, "I love you too, Sherlock."

Sherlock sank back into his seat, still holding John's hand, fingers intertwined. He knew it was going to take at least another 20 minutes before they reached the crime scene. But of course for now, everything was pretty good as it was. All he needed was John, he didn't need the crime scene really. It was as John said, just a chance for him to show off and mock Anderson.

* * *

><p>John could help but smile as Sherlock rushed around the scene, mocking Anderson, making Greg feel small and just rubbing it all in with everyone. Sherlock was back to himself. Sherlock suddenly turned walking in John's direction, taking his hand and dragging him off.<p>

"I'll text you, Lestrade!"

John looked back seeing Lestrade rubbing his eyes. John couldn't help but laugh and turn back to look at Sherlock saying, "Was _all_ of that necessary? Especially poor, Greg."

"He'll get over it, John."

John looked at Sherlock, stern look on his face, "Sherlock."

He stopped walking abruptly, pulling his hand from John's and reaching into his pocket. Sherlock pulled his phone out, tapping on his phone. John had to admit, he was a little confused as to what he was doing. Suddenly, Sherlock twisted his phone around to show John what was on the screen.

_I'm sorry for making you feel stupid. SH_

John smiled, pulled Sherlock down by his scarf and kissed Sherlock softly.

"Thank you, Sherlock."

Sherlock's lips tugged a little trying to smile. Taking his hand, John dragged Sherlock this time to the end of the road. He couldn't help but smile as Sherlock's fingers were intertwined with his own, wrapped around his hand. Sherlock flagged down a taxi in his usual manner and both men climbed into the taxi, Sherlock still holding onto John's hand. As soon as the taxi started pulling away, Sherlock pulled his phone out again once more. Although he had fun at the scene mocking everyone, he hadn't actually told them where the rest of the victims family were being held. John watched as Sherlock struggled a little trying to type out the message one handed. He tried to pull his hand away from out of Sherlock's grasp so he could type better, but the grip tightened even more. John turned his head to look at Sherlock, but saw him still concentrating on typing the message. He relaxed into his seat, enjoying the warmth from Sherlock's hand on the journey back to the flat.

Just as John and Sherlock stepped out of the taxi, John stopped Sherlock where he was, turned him around to face him and kissed him softly. As John pulled away, he looked into Sherlock's eyes as he spoke softly, "I love you, Sherlock. I always will, you know that right?"

Sherlock nodded slightly and smiled before drawing John into a hug, whispering a reply, "I love you too, John.

* * *

><p>As always, please do leave reviews or message me. Hope you enjoyed, chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish typing it!<p>

Patience my dears ;w;

Anneh  
>xoxo<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Promises

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I know. It's been too long. I blame my brain. I always opened my laptop, opened the document and my brain went, "PFFFFFFF, NO." And then I was like, FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU... You get the gist... I hope. But still, anyone who has been waiting for this, I'M SORRY. I love you guys ;_;

Also, anyone who reads, reviews, favourites, adds to alerts... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE EVERYONE ;_; (You guys keep me writing)

But here it is. I apologise, it's a mix of fluff, tears and laughs. Also Greg and Mycroft show their pretty little faces in this one a bit more ;3  
>Also. I <em><strong>PROMISE<strong>_ that in the next chapter, THERE WILL BE SMUT. *giggles* I have read so much recently and now I am like, 'ENOUGH. LET THERE BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER'... BUT the next chapter also spells the end. I can not think how I will be able to continue this story much further. Also there are other things I will write, and it will include a mixture of Johnlock and Mystrade ;3

Again however, thank you so much for reading and everything else. (And also reading these random, crazy filled notes... I AM that nuts.)

SO, please do enjoy ;w;

* * *

><p>John and Sherlock were still in bed sleeping as daylight was glowing behind the curtains. Sherlock's hands were wrapped around John's torso, hugging him as much as his sleeping body would allow him. Sherlock blinked his eyes open before taking a deep breath in. He pulled John in closer and nuzzled his nose into John's neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. He smiled as John moaned and started to wake. Sherlock loosened his grip around John slightly and rested his head on his pillow again as John shifted to face Sherlock.<p>

"Mornin'."

Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John's lips before replying, "Good morning."

He grinned as he pulled John on top, resting his hand on John's head.

"You seem in a good mood this morning."

"I have a reason to be in a good mood, do you not think?"

John laughed softly making Sherlock grin even more. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"What I would _like _to do is always different to what we _actually _do."

"There's no chance being called away suddenly on a case."

John lifted his head and stared at Sherlock with raised eyebrows. In a sceptical tone, John couldn't help but ask, "And just how do you know that?"

"Well, I _do _know that Lestrade and Mycroft are spending the day together and it takes a lot for Greg to actually go into the office again. So, there's no chance of Greg calling us for a case. Also, there's no way I would sacrifice a day in bed with you."

John grinned and hauled Sherlock down the bed so he could kiss his softly on the lips. The kiss soon became more heated however as one of Sherlock's hands moved from John's back to grab his bottom. John moaned softly against Sherlock's lips, his hand slowly moving down Sherlock's torso, feeling every little detail. His hand stopped at Sherlock's belly button as Sherlock whispered in John's ear, "I will never leave you again. I promise, John."

John's hand stopped where it was and looked into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock couldn't help but be confused as John stopped to stare at him. "What is it, John? Did I say or do something wrong?"

He continued to stare at him, becoming more confused and worried by the second. He didn't know why John was suddenly acting this way. "John, please tell me."

His hand moved to John's cheek, his thumb slowly moving, stroking his cheek.

"You promise me? You said that last time, just before you… How do you know you can make a promise and keep it, Sherlock? _How?_"

Sherlock couldn't help but feel hurt at John's words. He thought John had finally grasped it was for his own good. It seemed he was just going backwards again. He felt like he was going to cry at any second. He watched as John rolled off of Sherlock and got out of bed. "John, please. Don't do this. Where are you going?"

John grabbed his dressing gown, sliding it on and opened the door with as much force as he could muster. He stormed out of the room as the door slammed agains't the wall. Sherlock was left lying in bed trying to figure out just why John was so mad all of a sudden. He couldn't help but curl up on his side, pulling the sheets over himself.

* * *

><p>John walked up the stairs as fast as he could without stumbling. He couldn't believe the cheek of Sherlock making promises he knows he can never keep. He opened the door to his room, walking over to the wardrobe and grabbed any clothes he saw first. He slipped the dressing gown off from his shoulders, leaving it to drop to the floor. He started pulling on his underwear shortly followed by trousers and shirt. He sat on the bed as he felt the tears start to sting in his eyes. He fiddled with the jumper, trying to get himself to pull it over his head. However, all his effort seemed to be used up from the anger and hurt he was currently feeling. He wiped away the tears falling down his face and finally managed to pull the jumper over his head. With a final wipe of his hands, he pushed himself off of the bed and walked back down the stairs to the bathroom. Just before walking into the bathroom, he peered down the hallway. He shook his head deciding agains't going to see Sherlock. He couldn't see him, not right now. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and quickly splashed cold water over his face. He knew that as soon as he arrived, he would still pick up on the fact he had been crying though. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket before sliding it on. He sent a quick text before leaving the flat.<p>

_Greg, can I come and talk to you and Mycroft? I really need to talk._

As he was climbing into the taxi, John received a reply back.

_Of course, John. Just buzz a couple of times and we'll let you in._

John smiled slightly as he read the text. He knew he could always count on Greg at least, even if Mycroft did moan. He could imagine the argument he will have with Mycroft, whether or not John could come over. He couldn't help but smile at the images he had in his head of Greg and Mycroft fighting, Mycroft going to sulk and making up again very quickly after. It did seem both the Holmes brothers were very good at sulking, although with Mycroft, he's used to getting his own way all the time. Greg just upsets that a little, but knows they love each other too much to let it come between them. Sometimes, two totally different people together does actually work out. John became lost in his thoughts during the taxi ride over. It wasn't long before the driver was turning around to look at John to let him know they had arrived. John quickly pulled out his wallet to pay the driver and stepped out of the cab. He walked up to the front of the building, pressing the buzzer a couple of times, like Greg had told him to do.

Greg soon answered, allowing John to enter the building. He fiddled with his sleeves as the lift was going up. He smiled meekly as he saw Greg standing in the doorway, soon being pulled in for a hug.

"So then, what's up?"

John couldn't help but just sniff as he felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes again. Greg kept his arm around John's shoulder loosely, dragging him into their living room and making him sit on the sofa. Greg smiled before asking, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea would be nice, thanks."

He watched as Greg walked into the kitchen to switch the kettle on. He couldn't help but notice Mycroft sitting on the other end of the sofa, watching Greg carefully. He averted his eyes, taking to staring at his feet and fiddling with the sleeves again. John swore he could feel Mycroft suddenly flinch, his best guess being Greg scowling at Mycroft. Greg returned shortly, placing both mugs upon the table before sitting beside John.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Sherlock."

Mycroft scoffed, earning an elbow to the ribs. John looked in Mycroft's direction, smiling as he saw the man continue to pout.

"You probably didn't need me to tell you that really." John continued to stare at the floor, rather than look at the sympathetic looks from Greg. He felt a hand rub his shoulder gently in a comforting gesture but, also as a signal to continue what he was saying. Softly, he started with, "This morning, Sherlock and I were just in bed and everything seemed fine. Apart from the unusual happy mood Sherlock, seemed to be in," smirking as he thought about it, "Then he went onto say something. I guess I kind of overreacted a little but it just… it hit a nerve I guess-"

Mycroft scoffed again before saying, "Let's face it, what _doesn't_, Sherlock say that hits a nerve with everybody?"

John looked up again in time to see Greg elbow him in the ribs again before scolding him with, "Mycroft, shut the fuck up or no sex for a week."

John wondered if he would actually be able to keep that threat or not, especially with Mycroft of all people. He watched as Mycroft stood and grabbed his coat before quickly leaving the flat. John turned to look at Greg again, a small smile tugging at his lips. He reached forward to grab the mug of tea and held it between his hands. As he leaned back in his seat, Greg's hand was lightly draped over John's shoulders before hearing, "So, what did Sherlock say exactly that hit a nerve?"

"I… it's stupid really…"

"If it was stupid, you wouldn't be here right now."

John could only nod in agreement, staring into the tea. He did have a point. He mumbled, "Yeah, guess you're right," He paused before saying, "He promised me that he would never leave me."

Greg was silent after the words left John's mouth. He felt so stupid right now. After all the things Sherlock has called him or said to him in the past, it's these few words that have broken John down. He still wasn't totally sure at why these few words have effected him how they have done, but he has a good idea why. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, John finally broke it. "You think i'm a right idiot, don't you?"

"Yes."

John couldn't help but look up at Greg with hurt spread across his face. Greg chuckled lightly before stating, "But in a good way."

"In a good way? What the hell, Greg?"

"Relax will you? You're reacting like Mycroft or Sherlock would."

He couldn't help but smile a little. He knew all too well that both men would flip out if they had heard what he had just said. "I wouldn't let either of them hear that."

Greg chuckled again before asking John, "So, is it because of the fact, Sherlock disappeared that you're freaking out? To be honest, I would probably do the same if it was me and Mycroft."

"I guess it is yeah. I mean… just before _that day_, Sherlock made a promise to me then. He promised the exact same thing that morning as he did this morning. I know, Sherlock doesn't exactly think before he speaks most of the time, but… all of this has just totally ripped me apart. Just the tiniest little thing Sherlock says to me makes me panic and over think everything. I just - I can't think about what I would do without him again, Greg," John looked up into his eye's before softly stating, "I love him so much and if he was gone again…"

Greg pulled him closer so his head was resting on his shoulder, rubbing softly up and down his arm. It didn't take long before Greg said, "It really wasn't his fault. I know that and you know that. Yes, there is still that possibility that he could just disappear again," John tensed as Greg was telling him, but continued to speak anyway, "But, Sherlock loves you more than anything, even Mycroft, would tell you that if he was here right now. He was only trying to protect you and anyone else that bastard Moriarty, threatened to kill."

"I know, Greg. But there's always going to be that doubt. I don't know why hearing, Sherlock say what he did has made me react this way."

"Did you talk to, Sherlock about this? He's the one you should be talking to about this."

John tensed up even more as he realised he left this morning without saying a word to Sherlock. The guilt twisted in his gut, just as the hurt Sherlock must be feeling now. John sat up straight next to Greg. "Shit."

Greg looked confused at John, but couldn't help asking, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't think about how, Sherlock must be feeling right now. I just got up and left this morning," turning to look at Greg before saying, "Here I am talking about how, Sherlock left me just like that and I did exactly the same to him the morning."

John placed the mug onto the table infront of him again before standing, looking back down at a confused Greg and saying, "You're right, I do need to talk to, Sherlock. Thanks, Greg."

Still confused, Greg simply replied, "No problem, John. By the way, how did you know I was with, Mycroft?"

He couldn't help but grin at his question before simply saying, "Sherlock."

Greg grinned back, nodding. "Of course, stupid question wasn't it?"

Both men laughed before John finally left the flat to make his way back to Baker Street.

* * *

><p>John returned to the flat to see Mycroft and Sherlock glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. John just continued to stand in the doorway, looking between both men, wondering when it would end. His attention turned to Mycroft as the man stood, saying, "Well then dear brother, I will leave you and John in peace." He moved from the doorway to let Mycroft pass, closing the door softly behind him. Not once however did he look in Sherlock's direction. He slipped from his coat before moving over to the sofa and sitting at the opposite end. The silence became too much for John as he spoke first. "I'm sorry, Sherlock."<p>

It took him a couple of minutes to build up enough courage to look at Sherlock again. He could see how much he hurt the man by what he did this morning. He felt so small and such a hypocrite after everything he had said to Greg this morning. "I really did not mean to hurt you, Sherlock. I honestly didn't. Just this morning, you made that promise to me and something inside of me just twisted. I wasn't thinking straight and my body did what ever it felt like doing. It wasn't until I talked to, Greg this morning that I realised just how much an idiot I was. I should have stayed and talked to you about it first… I just," He sighed before looking down at his sleeves, then back up to Sherlock, "I love you so much, Sherlock."

At last, Sherlock stopped staring at the floor in front of him to look into John's eyes. He knew Sherlock could read people extremely well and would know he was telling the truth. He couldn't help but smile as Sherlock shifted towards John on the sofa, bringing the man closer to him. Wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist and resting his head on his shoulder, he closed his eyes softly, the smile still playing at his lips.

"I love you too, John."

John lifted himself from the sofa so he could straddle Sherlock, the other man lifting his head so both of their lips met in a soft, tender loving kiss. When both men pulled back, they couldn't help but grin. "Does this mean you accept my apology too then?"

Sherlock chuckled lightly, soon followed by John before saying, "Yes, John. I do accept your apology."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Otherwise I would have to murder you with a spoon."

"Murder… with a… how is that even possible?"

John just shrugged continuing to grin before drawing Sherlock's face closer again for another loving kiss

* * *

><p><strong>... BRING ON THE SMUT.<strong> Once I've written it.


End file.
